Spadająca gwiazda
by Nielow
Summary: Przychodzą dni, kiedy Sherlock się gubi i nie potrafi dokładnie wskazać momentu, w którym to się dzieje. Kiedy sprawa ma swój finał, John lubi detektywa określać mianem spadającej gwiazdy.


Za betę dziękuje wspaniałej myk-myk, która ukróciła mój zły nawyk stawiania spacji przed znakiem zapytania ; )

Codzienny bieg, tak bardzo im znany. Mamy sprawę John! Więc John pośpiesznie zakłada kurtkę, przy okazji podając Sherlockowi szalik, chowając broń za paskiem i kończąc niedojedzonego przez detektywa tosta. Wszystko jest na swoim miejscu i tak, jak być powinno. Ich osobista niezachwiana harmonia wśród bałaganu całego otaczającego ich świata. Baker Street jest stałym punktem odniesienia dla Johna i Sherlocka: John jest dla Sherlocka powodem, by być lepszym, a Sherlock sprawia, że Johnowi chce się wstać z łóżka. Zmuszają siebie nawzajem, by oddychać tym zepsutym nienawiścią i zbrodnią powietrzem Londynu, które przez ich wzajemną obecność już tak nie dusi.

Ale przychodzą dni, kiedy Sherlock się gubi i nie potrafi dokładnie wskazać momentu, w którym to się dzieje. Kiedy sprawa ma swój finał, John lubi detektywa określać mianem spadającej gwiazdy. Wszyscy obserwują jak lśni, choć wiedzą, że czeka ją nieuchronny koniec, że zaraz rzuci ostatnim blaskiem, a potem spadnie w otchłań. Wtedy nikt już się o nią nie martwi. Dała swój pokaz, nacieszyła oko. Tyle wystarczy. I gdy Sherlock gaśnie, John jest przy nim. Wytrwale czeka przy detektywie, bo wie, że w końcu znów będzie górować na niebie.

John najbardziej nienawidzi uczucia bezradności. Widzi, jak Sherlock cofa się coraz bardziej w głąb siebie. Kiedyś powiedział mu, że podczas sprawy jego umysł jest zajęty wszystkim, co dzieje się w chwili obecnej. Poszlakami, mordercą, zabójstwem, wskazówkami. Wszystko jest dobrze, póki ma o czym myśleć. Przychodzi jednak moment, gdy to mija. Już nie ma czym bronić się przed samym sobą i widzi wszystko. Widzi całe zło i dobro tego świata. Widzi nienawiść, złość, żądzę pieniędzy, cynizm, zdradę, ból i widzi dobro, rażące, oślepiające dobro. Popada ze skrajności w skrajność.

John pamięta, jak za cel postawił sobie wyciągnąć Sherlocka z domu. Obawiał się, że detektyw niedługo zacznie sięgać po chwilowe zagłuszacze nudy i John znów będzie musiał wyważać drzwi do jego pokoju, by znaleźć go nieprzytomnego ze strzykawką w ręce. Zaopiekuje się nim, spędzi przy nim noc, obserwując czy jego klatka piersiowa unosi się, rano zaparzy kawę, dostaną sprawę i wszystko wróci do normy. Na jakiś czas.

Oczywiście na początku usłyszał milion obelg pod swoim adresem i powodów dlaczego bezwładne leżenie na kanapie jest lepsze od wyjścia na zewnątrz, ale gdy po kilku godzinach prób nagle zrezygnował i spojrzał na Sherlocka, widział w jego oczach cień poczucia winy i odrazy do samego siebie, jak gdyby detektyw nie potrafił znieść myśli, że mógł rozczarować Johna. To było na swój sposób pocieszające. John poczuł, że ma choć jakikolwiek wpływ na przyjaciela.

Była jesień. Szli chodnikiem, ramię w ramię. John z każdą chwilą czuł się coraz bardziej przytłoczony przez myśl, że nie jest wstanie pomóc Sherlockowi, czuł się niepotrzebny. W pewnym momencie zerwał się gwałtowny wiatr i mężczyzna mógł niemalże widzieć, jak drzewa posłusznie ulegają mu, kłaniają się. Liście wzbiły się wraz z podmuchem wiatru i przez jeden moment tańczyły, jak gdyby dając im pokaz.

Sherlock nagle stanął. John nie był w stanie opisać uczuć, które wywołał widok detektywa z dziecięcym zachwytem na twarzy. Wraz z upadkiem liści, Sherlock powrócił do swojego poprzedniego stanu. John widział, jak z trudem walczy, by zostać jeszcze chwilę świadomym, a nie znów spadać w otchłań, ale przegrał. To był straszny widok, a bezradność była ogłuszająca.

Wrócili do domu. Sherlock zajął swoje poprzednie miejsce na kanapie, a John,chcąc być jak najbliżej przyjaciela, usiadł na fotelu i zaczął czytać gazetę.

- Możesz do cholery przestać? – John oszołomiony podniósł wzrok i zobaczył nad sobą Sherlocka. – Za każdym razem to samo. Ile jeszcze razy mam na to patrzeć? – wrzasnął.

John jeszcze nigdy go takim nie widział. No może z wyjątkiem sytuacji, gdy Sherlock torturował złodzieja, który wcześniej dźgnął nożem Johna. Słyszał w jego głosie jednocześnie rozpacz i nienawiść do samego siebie. To było straszne.

- Sherlock, o co chodzi? Na co masz patrzeć? – zapytał spokojnie, próbując ukryć wzrastającą panikę. A co jeśli Sherlock będzie teraz dla niego taki, jaki jest dla innych ludzi? Co zrobił źle?

- Jesteś smutny, zawiedziony, rozczarowany a to wszystko przeze mnie! – krzyczał Sherlock. – Jakbyś szukał sposobu, by mnie naprawić, jakbyś szukał na mnie lekarstwa. Mogę ukrócić twoje cierpienia, nie ma go. Rodzice, Mycroft, lekarze, psychologowie, psychiatrzy, wszyscy, których spotykam uważają mnie za uszkodzonego, nie mogą na mnie patrzeć, więc odchodzą lub chcą mi pomóc. Mnie nie można pomóc. Pogódź się z tym. Jedyne, co będziesz czuł, jeśli będziesz dalej tu mieszkał i przebywał ze mną to rozczarowanie. Nie mogę na to patrzeć. Wyprowadź się. Ja się wyprowadzę. Obojętnie. Nie uratujesz mnie. Zarażę cię trucizną z moich żył, a tego nie zniosę. Jesteś jedynym co mnie trzyma na tym świecie, nie mogę cię skrzywdzić, nie możesz być równie uszkodzony jak ja. – Gdy słowa wypowiadał te słowa z szybkością pocisku, po jego twarzy zaczęły spływać łzy.

Sherlock się przed nim otworzył, a to sprawiało, że John nie mógł się ruszyć i patrzył, jak światło jego życia chwyta płaszcz i wybiega z mieszkania. Kiedy wszystko do niego dotarło, gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, wstał, złapał swoją kurtkę i zbiegł po schodach. Drzwi były otwarte. Na dworze było zimno.

John rozejrzał się i dostrzegł w oddali dobrze mu znany płaszcz, biegiem skręcający w boczną uliczkę. Ruszył za nim, a kiedy tylko zaczął się zbliżać, Sherlock wykorzystywał swoją wytrzymałość i przyśpieszał. Żołnierz nie dawał za wygraną. Broń w dłoń i do przodu, pomimo wiatru, krzyków i piasku w oczach. Ze wzrokiem wpatrzonymi w słońce, pomimo nocy. Dobiegli do skrzyżowania dróg i Sherlock nagle zwolnił. John poszedł za jego przykładem. Wiedział, gdzie byli. Utrzymując odległość, wciąż podążał za przyjacielem. Dobrze wiedział, że Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że za nim idzie, ale zachowanie dystansu było im potrzebne. Każdy z nich potrzebował oddechu przed rozmową, która ich czekała. Sherlock miał klucze do budynku, oczywiście, że je miał. Przecież przeprowadzał tu eksperymenty. Wchodzili po schodach, a gdy znaleźli się na dachu, Sherlock usiadł na krawędzi budynku, tak, że jego nogi wisały w powietrzu. John usiadł obok niego, najbliżej jak tylko mógł.

Kiedy Sherlock zaczął mówić, jego głos był ochrypnięty od krzyku

- Przychodziłeś tu pijany. Widziałem. Stałeś nad przepaścią, a ja nie mogłem nic zrobić.

- Myślisz, że nie wiem jak to jest, patrzeć jak osoba, którą kochasz ma zamiar popełnić samobójstwo? – John powiedział gorzko.

Słowa były tak naturalne i tak zgodne z prawdą, że nie obchodziły go konsekwencje tego wyznania.

- Zacząłem tu przychodzić, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie wrócisz, że nigdy nie obudzisz mnie w środku nocy, żebym poszedł z tobą z rozwiązać sprawę. Zacząłem się dusić, rozumiesz? Jednocześnie nienawidziłem i kochałem Londyn, bo był częścią ciebie, ale nie miał prawa istnieć _bez ciebie_. Mógłby płonąć, a ja nie wiedziałbym czy łapać kanister z wodą, czy benzyną. Sherlock, nie możesz mnie odrzucać, nie teraz, kiedy cię odzyskałem.

- Równie dobrze możesz teraz skoczyć - Sherlock zaczął mówić tym tonem, którego John tak nienawidził. Jakby był taki, jak pozostali, jakby nie rozumiał. To rozrywało go od środka. Nagle głos Sherlocka stał się nieobecny. Wolny od emocji. - Moriarty powiedział, że spadanie nie różni się niczym od lotu. Nie mylił się. Tak będzie z tobą, John. Będziemy rozwiązywać sprawy, śmiać się i uciekać śmierci, złapiesz mnie za rękę i będziemy latać. W pewnym momencie zacznę spadać i pociągnę cię ze sobą. Nie będziesz miał razem ze mną.

- Tak i jeśli będzie trzeba, wstanę pierwszy i wyciągnę rękę, żeby cię podnieść. Nie widzisz, że tak jest zawsze ? –

- A co jeśli nie będziesz mógł? Co jeśli nie będzie można mi pomóc?

- Wtedy położę się obok ciebie i poczekam. Razem poobserwujemy gwiazdy i może nareszcie wytłumaczę ci zasady układu słonecznego. Co ty na to? – powiedział wstając i wyciągając rękę do Sherlocka.

Detektyw chwycił dłoń Johna i wstał z jego pomocą. Bez słowa skierowali się w stronę schodów i ramię w ramię zaczęli iść w kierunku Baker Street. John spojrzał w górę. Chmury przesłaniały gwiazdy, ale wiedział, że jeśli tylko poczeka, to je zobaczy.

Po powrocie do domu Sherlock usiadł na kanapie, a John obok niego. Chciał, żeby przyjaciel czuł jego obecność. Położył rękę pomiędzy nimi, wierzchem do dołu. Sherlock ptzykrył jego dłoń swoją i splótł ich palce. Przysunął się bliżej i położył głowę na ramieniu doktora.

- Cieszę się na miejscach zbrodni jak dziecko - powiedział.

- Trzymam broń przy łóżku.

- Popełniłem samobójstwo, ale nie umarłem.

- Kiedyś tęskniłem za wojną.

- Ale już nie?

- Nieee. Mam tutaj własną.

- No tak. Rozumiem. Mamy kawałki trupa w lodówce.

- To ty je tam wsadziłeś.

- Jestem wysoko funkcjonującym socjopatą.

- Biegam za wysoko funkcjonującym socjopatą. - John uśmiechnął się, słysząc chichot Sherlocka, który podniósł głowę z jego ramienia i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

- Jesteśmy nienormalni, wiesz o tym ?- powiedział ciągle się śmiejąc.

- Nie ma w tym nic złego.

John wiedział, że Sherlock wrócił, a jutro znów dostaną sprawę. I to było warte całej tej walki. Sherlock był jej wart.


End file.
